


Truth

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [17]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: “We have something to discuss”“Why don’t I like the sound of it?”“Because you probably won’t like the rest of it”
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Truth

He rose his eyes when she entered the apartment, glanced over to the lawyer, “We’ll continue this another day, Frank.”

Renfield peeked over and found Agatha, nodded, “Ma’am.”

“Mr. Renfield,” she said, taking off her coat. She waited for the man to leave, “What was that for?”

“We have something to discuss,” the Count said.

“Why don’t I like the sound of it?” she frowned.

“Because you probably won’t like the rest of it,” Van Helsing saw him rush to the kitchen and come to her side, he laid an open pomegranate on her hands, made his way towards the window, laid the other half of the fruit on his end of the table.

“Back to games, are we?” she eyed him.

“No, this is where the games end,” he declared, met her eyes, “I want you to be my wife.”

Clear, loud, out there. There was no way to pretend it hadn’t been said.

Agatha shifted on her feet, “Why would I say yes to that?”

“Because you’re pregnant.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I didn’t, I just confirmed it. Your eyes kept up with me when I went to the kitchen. You’re pregnant, Agatha. And you knew it.”

Another shift, she laid the pomegranate on the table, paced around the room.

“How long?” he questioned.

“It’s early, first trimester”

“How long have you known, Agatha?”

“How long have  _ you _ ?” she stopped, eyed him.

“I suspected since I realized your sense of smell had changed. When did you suspect it?”

The former nun held his gaze, “Mood swings, I never had them. And then the hormones hit too hard.”

“And you didn’t tell me.”

“I wasn’t certain and we can’t know if it’ll take.”

“Oh, I think they’ll be just fine,” he shook his head, strode in her direction, “Back to the beginning of this discussion: will you marry me?”

“It’s the twenty-first century, Count, no need for the formalities because of the child.”

He made a face, “You know me well enough to know I’d raise a bastard. I’m not asking for the sake of formalities, I’m asking for the contract.”

“Always business with you, isn’t it?”

“Love doesn’t seem to work well on you,” he shot back, “I’d rather play dirty and get what I want.”

“And what would that be?”

“You”

“We’ve been living together, I’m carrying your child, isn’t this enough?”

“No, I want the contract. Pomegranates, Agatha.”

She searched his face, frowned, “The fruit of the indissolubility of marriage. You’re asking for my life.”

“I’m offering eternal life,” he paced around.

“I’m a Christian, I have it.”

“As a Christian, you won’t see your child grow up.”

She held on to the chair nearby, chuckled, “Wow, that was a clever move. You waited, didn’t you?”

“I never claimed to play fair.”

Agatha followed him with her eyes, “I never thought I’d see the day a man would use a child to keep a woman. The other way around I’ve seen done thousands of times, this is a first.”

“This isn’t an answer.”

“Why should I say yes to you? After all that?”

“We both know where this would end up, Agatha. You wouldn’t be able to stay away, you’re too committed. Marriage or not, this is your child, you won’t leave them.”

“I don’t have to be married to you to be immortal.”

“You don’t.”

“And you play dirty, but you’d turn me if I asked.”

He shook his head.

“Then why would I say yes?”

“Because it’s a matter of time,” he said, “We have eternity ahead of us, I’m not going anywhere, neither are you. We can dance around this for the centuries to come or we can cut the chase. We’re saving time and money, the child won’t need a therapist because we fight as often as we fuck.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Why didn’t you just leave me at the bottom of the ocean?”

“I did miss you.”

“Couldn’t you entertain yourself?”

“I like the company. You can’t say it wasn’t fun.”

“Attempted murder aside, yes, exhilarating. There’s still Zoe.”

“She has been living with you in her head for quite some time now, I’m sure she has considered the possibility.”

“You talked to her, didn’t you?”

“Curiosity runs in the family and she likes you, she also won’t have to deal with me, that’s your business.”

“You really think this could work”

“Only one way to find out. Now, do I get an answer?” he stood in front of her.

She crossed her arms on her chest. “You realize you’ll never get rid of me, don’t you?”

“I considered that when I decided to father your children.”

“ _ Child _ ”

“Are you sure of that?”

She frowned at him, “What are you saying?”

“Could be twins.”

“Is it?”

“It’s possible.”

“I’m serious.”

“I don’t know. Yet.”

She rolled her eyes, “No more brides”

“I can live with that.”

“I’ll stake you myself if you have another.”

“Wouldn’t expect any less of you.”

“We’ll work on the blood thing, no murder. Especially now with the baby.”

“As you wish.”

Agatha held his gaze, “This easy? I should have done that back in the Demeter.”

“If you weren’t so focused on staking me, maybe it’d have worked.”

“It wouldn’t.”

“You’ll never know. Is that all?”

“I’m naming the child.”

He frowned, “Why?”

“ _ Balaur _ ? You’re not good with names.”

“I’m the father.”

“I’m the mother, the final decision is mine.”

“Can I make suggestions?”

“I’ll hear them.”

“So this is a ‘yes’?

She held back a smirk, “No wedding, only the contract.”

He shrugged, “There’s always time to renew our vows.”

“Then get the lawyer, Count Dracula. This is a ‘yes’”


End file.
